


Innocent Carlton Drake

by Kwonjae



Category: Venom - Fandom
Genre: M/M, MOB Carlton Drake, Whore Carlton Drake
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 11:32:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16973820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kwonjae/pseuds/Kwonjae
Summary: 特里斯即将喝完手里的最后一口劣质洋酒时，守在那个挂着几盏吊灯的帐篷前数着手里钞票的老人终于示意他轮到你了，特里斯将攥在手里揉得皱巴巴的被汗浸湿的几张当地的纸币递给他，恍惚地走进去，他已经排了一天一夜的队了。





	Innocent Carlton Drake

特里斯即将喝完手里的最后一口劣质洋酒时，守在那个挂着几盏吊灯的帐篷前数着手里钞票的老人终于示意他轮到你了，特里斯将攥在手里揉得皱巴巴的被汗浸湿的几张当地的纸币递给他，恍惚地走进去，他已经排了一天一夜的队了。  
“运气不错，你是今天最后一个。”老人头也不抬地说。  
他的战友们初到此地驻扎时还在停不住地骂咧与抱怨，直到昨天他们其中几个兴冲冲地回到营地，兴奋地向大伙诉说那个几里外的流动做爱帐篷里绝色的婊子。  
他们说他有个贵族名字，喝得烂醉的士兵并没有记住全名，或是从来没知道过，只记得那个守在帐篷前的老头曾向当地人宣称他们的祖先是高贵的弗朗西斯·德雷克爵士，特里斯听到时嗤笑了一下，认为这只是流亡的娼妓蹩口的谎话。  
特里斯走进帐篷里面，昏暗的灯光下他只看得清一张肮脏凌乱的麻布床，床上无力瘫开四肢的躯体传来一阵阵无力而急促的喘息，他走近了些，终于看清楚了麻布床上的人。  
那个人披在身上的一层白色薄纱被撕扯得破破烂烂，被汗水和精液浸湿的余下的少得可怜的布料紧贴着他被留下无数青紫掐痕的棕色皮肤，他脖颈和腰间上挂着的金色首饰和珠宝，也因潮湿的体液在昏暗的灯光下闪闪发光。他紧闭的双眼使他深邃的眼窝成为完美的精液接纳处，有几滴顺着眼皮滑了下来，挂在他的睫毛上颤抖。  
他抬手抹掉糊住他视线的浊白色液体，试图睁眼看清此时来人的脸，他的目光终于与特里斯对上，特里斯吞咽了一下被酒精烧得火辣的喉咙里少得可怜的唾沫，他的目光先是被这张完美而又因被蹂躏而显得可怜兮兮的脸庞吸引，而后又无法从眼前这他那已被无数人操松正在张合着挤出精液的红肿穴口上移开。  
床上的人为特里斯站着发愣的行为感到一丝好笑，“你是今天的最后一个了，对吧？” 他试图与其对话。  
“我想是的。” 特里斯急忙回话。  
“那么这是赠送的特别礼物。”  
他说着摸向摆放着呈放各种香料和蜡烛的瓶瓶罐罐，拿到一个装着无色液体的玻璃瓶，他打开软木塞时，特里斯意识到这是类似精油的什么东西，接着他就向往奶油浓咖啡里倒上蜂蜜一样，将充满异域香气的亮油淋满自己全身，胡乱地涂抹开来，细腻夺目的光泽镀满了他全身，暖褐色的皮肤在昏暗偏黄的灯光下发着光，像一尊神圣的雕像。特里斯甚至开始相信了那些关于他的传闻。  
“你叫什么名字？”特里斯问。  
他愣了一下，这是他和祖父到这以来第一个问他这个问题的人，他开口回答：“卡尔顿。”  
他顿了一下，又随即补充道：“卡尔顿·德雷克。”  
或许这人真的是什么贵族后代，特里斯这样想着，不过他现在并不关心这些，他的阴茎几乎从走进来那一刻就开始充血发硬。  
他摸上卡尔顿柔软的腿根，手心立刻沾满了滑腻的香油，他顺着这触感滑进股间，进入那个被无数根阴茎撑成几乎快有拳头大小的洞口根本不成问题，特里斯伸进几根手指，在柔软的内壁里搅动，挖出了几股射在里面的精液。卡尔顿开始随着他手上的动作呜咽起来，他的声音已经有些嘶哑了，但特里斯听来却依旧甜蜜动人。  
卡尔顿主动眯着眼吻上特里斯，他尝出特里斯嘴里熟悉且难闻的酒味，他知道是那些士兵在排队时互相传着喝的，特里斯更加急躁地回应着美人主动送上的吻，几丝津液顺着卡尔顿无法闭合的唇缝间流下来，他黏糊的呻吟变得更加陶醉和动人，双腿无意识地靠拢，用膝盖和小腿磨蹭着特里斯抵在他腹部的火热性器。  
当特里斯将卡尔顿翻转过来摆在床上，从背后拉住他的手，正准备扶着阴茎难耐地操进洞口时，卡尔顿小心翼翼地转过头来，诚恳地盯着特里斯：“我今天膝盖已经好疼了，”他眨眨盛满水光的眼睛，“让我躺下来好吗？”  
特里斯没有理由拒绝，他点点头，卡尔顿立即舒展四肢躺在凌乱的床单上张开双腿，将膝盖贴紧胸口。特里斯终于可以开始好好操弄他，他扶着阴茎滑进穴口，已经无比松软的后穴已依旧贪婪地吸吮着今天的最后一根阴茎。卡尔顿痛苦而又沉醉的呻吟随着抽插的动作越来越急促，特里斯忍不住死死掐住卡尔顿精瘦的腰部更加大力地顶弄，他此时才明白那些淤血的伤痕从何而来。  
卡尔顿在整个过程总是半眯着像是含着眼泪一样的双眼迷乱地注视着克里斯，只有在被操到忘情时才会微微偏头看着帐篷顶哭叫，他盯着特里斯的眼神纯真得让特里斯觉得自己仿佛在强暴一个被掰开花苞的处女，而不是一个让所有操过他的人都念念不忘的神圣婊子。  
特里斯最后没有在卡尔顿里面高潮，而是抽出来射在了他平坦的小腹上，有几滴挂上了他颤栗的乳尖。  
在他整理穿戴衣服准备离开时，半倚在床头休息的卡尔顿突然开口：“先生你叫什么名字？”  
特里斯同样没想到他会问他，他也照旧回答：“特里斯。”  
“美国佬，” 卡尔顿像是预料到这个回答，勾起嘴角轻笑了一下，“不过加利福尼亚的大海倒是很漂亮，我知道。”  
特里斯没再回话，走出了帐篷，夏日里夜晚凉爽的风吹得他一阵惬意，他已经开始怀念这个完美的夜晚。  
没过几天他听说卡尔顿突然从那间狭小的帐篷里消失了，他的祖父暴跳如雷，据说卡尔顿是在某个夜里和一个走私贩逃走了，特里斯猜他去了某个有海的地方，他这样想着。从此这个与世隔绝的热带村庄里的人们又失去了唯一称得上道德败坏的淫乱乐趣，他们有些失落。  
他们却没有想到几个星期后那个灰蒙蒙的小帐篷又出现了，他们不知道卡尔顿的祖父从哪里怎样抓回了逃跑的羊羔，帐篷门前的队伍一望无际热闹非凡，唯一不同的是当特里斯再一次排上队伍时，他看见卡尔顿纤瘦的脚踝上拴上了粗大的狗链。  
END


End file.
